


A Moment

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [35]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Caring Jensen, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Sick Jared Padalecki, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jared's sick.Again.





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is for one of my good friends. She asked me for something like this. She knows who she is. ❤

"Mornin', Jen."

"It's a little past noon, babe."

"Oh..."

_Ah-choo!_

There it is again.

That fucking sneeze.

It's driving Jensen crazy. He looks up from the newspaper, watching Jared shuffle into the kitchen with his bare feet touching the cold, linoleum floor. He's sick again. It's evident from the droppy eyes, and the bright red tinge of his nose. Jared wanders over to the coffee pot, taking out a mug from the cabinet overhead. Jensen just stares, watching his husband's shirt ride up slightly, exposing the particular brand of underwear he enjoys wearing.

Jensen goes back to reading the morning paper, but is startled by the sound of glass shattering. He looks up again towards Jared, seeing him pouting sleepily at the broken mug on the floor.

"Well, shit..." Jared mumbles.

Jensen sighs, getting up from his seat. He walks over to where Jared is, quickly shooing him away. "Okay, back to bed. Come on."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Nope, you're not. Get your ass back to bed while I clean this up."

"Jensen," Jared runs his fingers through his hair. He sounds stuffed up. Yeah, he's really sick. "I'm okay. Really."

"Jay, if you don't take your ass back into that bedroom in five seconds, I'm gonna drag you in there myself, got it?" Jared pouts adorably again, prompting Jensen to kiss his forehead reassuringly. "I'll make you something to eat. Just get comfortable."

"M'kay."

Jared shambles out of the kitchen, and back up the stairs from where he came. Jensen begins to clean up the mess his significant other left behind, picking up the broken mug shards, and wiping up the spilled coffee. Jared's just so quick to get sick. It's always been like this. He could be outside for no less than two minutes, and he'll come back in with the goddamn flu! Jared's lucky Jensen loves him so much. Most people wouldn't be so willing to care for their man the way Jensen cares for him, but he loves it so much.

They've been together for over thirteen years, and Jensen can't ever see them breaking it off. It's peaceful. It's bliss.

After Jensen cooks Jared's meal, he carts the food upstairs to him, careful not to spill all the hot soup onto himself. When he gets to the bedroom, he spots Jared sitting up in their bed, watching cartoons like a child. Jared takes his eyes off the screen, and glances at Jensen and his food. His eyes light up immediately; Jensen chuckles, setting up the tray across his lap.

"It's hot." He says. "Try not to spill it."

Jared grins, sniffling. "Thanks, Jen."

"Eh, don't mention it." Jensen gets on the other side of the bed, sitting next to Jared. "You gotta take better care of yourself, Jared. That means no late night runs in shorts and tank tops, okay?"

"I understand...but you love taking care of me."

Jensen smiles. "I do, but just don't overdo it, alright? Don't want you giving me anything."

"Yeah, yeah."

Jensen grabs the remote, turning up the volume on the television. As Jared eats the soup, Jensen grabs a piece of toast, munching on it. The two of them watch cartoons together, laughing as the Roadrunner once again outsmarts Wile E. Coyote.

This is Jensen's life, and he loves it.


End file.
